The Half-Blood Lab Rat
by TheHeroesUnited
Summary: Percy Davenport is not your average 15 year old. He isn't obsessed with his phone, he doesn't hate school, and he doesn't think that the world revolved him. In fact, he doesn't have a phone, he doesn't go to school, and he has only knew four people, since he was 5. Percy, Adam, Bree, and Chase are bionic humans intended to save the world, but they've never left the lab...Until now.
1. Prologue

**The Half-Blood Lab Rat**

_Prologue_

The Three Fates had a large adventure planned for Poseidon's son, Percy Jackson.

They planned for him to be the greatest of all heroes, destroying both Kronos and Gaea.

However, all their plans were ruined when one of the Fates happened to check up on young Perseus using their magic, all-seeing crystal ball.

The Fate gasped and quickly beckoned her sisters over, in fright. The Three Fates all watched in surprise as fate was broken for the first time in a thousand years.

They tried to flash to Sally Jackson's home to set things right, but something stopped them. All was lost, and they were powerless to stop it.

No! The Three Fates yelled as one. Someone was stopping them from reaching the home.

They watched helpless as the home of Percy Jackson burned down.

Suddenly, the crystal ball shattered, and Three Fates slumped to the ground unconscious.

* * *

**AN: As promised, The Half-Blood Lab Rat. Sorry it's so late. I know I promised to start it back in January. However, I was sick for a week. Then, I rewatched every episode of Lab Rats to date, so I could plan the story. By the way, what did you guys think about the whole "Bionic Academy" thing?**

**~TheHeroesUnited**


	2. Chapter 1: The New Lab Rat

**I**

**The New Lab Rat**

Five Year old, Bree Davenport was playing with her four year old brother, Chase, when her dad returned home.

Bree immediately super-speeded over, as Donald Davenport entered the Lab.

"Daddy," she squealed.

"Not right now," said Davenport. He was holding a badly burnt young boy.

"Chase, Adam." he said turning to the boys. "Go to my room upstairs and get the box labeled Bionic D.

"But, we not allowed upstairs," said Chase, cocking his head.

"Now!" exclaimed Davenport.

Adam and Chase quickly scrambled to the elevator and the doors closed.

"Bree can you watch him for a second," he said, "I need to get something."

Davenport quickly left the room, leaving Bree staring at the boy.

Just looking at him, Bree felt sick. He was covered in red marks, and his hair was half-burned off. But the weirdest thing, was that Davenport had put him down on a _wet _table, and the water was swirling around the boy's body, and the cuts started to close.

"Daddy!" she yelled.

Davenport quickly ran back into the room carrying a box labeled _BT_.

"Where are your brother's? Are they…"

It was then that Davenport noticed the boy healing.

"Bree," he said, turning to her. "Get your brothers. Make sure they bring that box. Also, get a few bottles of water.

Bree super-speeded to the elevator, and at the same time, it opened with Chase and Adam walking out.

"Found it!" said Adam.

Bree quickly, pushed the up button on the elevator and went up.

She gasped when she saw it. Adam, she, nor Chase had ever been up here, and it was beautiful. There was a glass wall on one side, with a beautiful view into the distance.

She wanted to stay forever, but she reminded herself of the boy, she grabbed a few water bottles, and rushed downstairs, again.

She saw Davenport holding a few tools, and putting a needle into the boy's arm. The boy stopped jerking and relaxed.

The box Bree's brother's had retrieved was open, and Davenport was cutting holes into his body.

Davenport noticed Bree and yelled for her to come over.

"Adam, Bree, Chase," he yelled, "go upstairs, you're not gonna want to see this."

"But, I-" started Bree.

"No, buts," he ordered. The Lab Rats complied and went upstairs.

* * *

Whereas Adam and Chase explored the house with interest, Bree sat in the room in front of the elevator.

She had never been very patient, most likely due to her super-speed, however, she found herself patient just this once.

She hadn't left the spot since leaving the lab. She wasn't sure how much time had gone by since she had gone upstairs, but she didn't care. Her thoughts revolved around the mysterious boy that 'Daddy' had brought home.

Suddenly, the elevator dinged, and a tired looking Mr. Davenport stepped out.

"Bree?" he asked in surprise. "Where are Adam and Chase?"

Bree just shrugged.

"Adam, Chase!" yelled Davenport.

There was scrambling and a crash, then the six year old and four year old, stepped into the room.

"The boy's waking up," said Davenport, "Do you want to see him?"

The three nodded.

Davenport nodded, and he motioned for them to follow him.

They took the elevator down, and reached the lab.

Bree gasped when she saw the boy.

Gone were the burns; he now had pale skin, and was starting to move.

Sea-green eyes snapped open, and the boy sat up.

"Where..where am I? Where's mommy?"

"Hi I'm Bree," said Bree, smiling at the boy.

The boy smiled back. "Hi. I'm Percy."

* * *

**AN: In the next chapter, 10 years has gone by.**

**By the way, Percy's bionics are not gained from a bionic implant in her neck like with Adam, Bree, and Chase. Instead, his are from implants like with Leo's bionic arm.**

**~TheHeroesUnited**


	3. Chapter 2: Off To School

**II**

**Off To School**

_10 years later_

Percy Davenport was not your average fifteen year old. He wasn't obsessed with his phone, he didn't hate school, he didn't think that the world revolved him. In fact, he didn't have a phone, he didn't go to school, and he only knew four people, his two brothers Adam and Chase, his sister Bree, and his adoptive father Mr. Davenport.

Also, he and his siblings were bionic and had the power to save people one day, if there was ever a big crisis.

His oldest brother was sixteen, and was a boy named Adam. He had super strength, Heat Vision, Super Durability, and could make Plasma Grenades appear in his hands, before throwing them.

His sister, Bree, was younger by two months, had super-speed, Super Jump, and Super Durability.

His younger Brother, Chase, had Super Intelligence, Super Senses, an Override App, and even an alternate Personality.

Percy, however, had a unique bionic ability. He could control water and earth. He also was stronger than the average person, but nowhere near as strong as Adam. According to Davenport, his bionics couldn't be repeated. He had been trying to give Percy Super-Strength, but had somehow messed up, and gave him control of elements.

Percy had been told the story of his mother's death before, and was sad that he didn't even remember her. The only thing he had that belonged to her, was a stupid ball-point pen.

The night Percy gained bionics, Davenport was visiting Percy's mom, with whom Davenport had been childhood friends with. He had seen Percy's house on fire. He had quickly rushed in, but he had only enough time for Sally to shove a half-burnt Percy into his arms, and give him the ballpoint pen saying that it was important, and would save Percy's life one day.

Sally died, and Davenport quickly took Percy home. He had given Percy bionics, and without it, Percy would have died.

* * *

Percy was sparring with Adam when Mr. Davenport walked into the room.

He ducked under a punch from Adam, then he kicked out at Adam.

Adam dodged, then jumped off the matt. Percy followed suit.

"Hey Mr. Davenport, what's up." said Percy.

Davenport sighed. "Your training is improving, and I think...well I think it's time for you to go into the human world.

"What!" exclaimed Chase from the seat.

"Really!" said Bree.

"Are you serious!" exclaimed Percy.

"Yes! I can't wait to finally destroy real things!" said Adam.

Percy, Chase, Bree,and Davenport all looked at him.

"What it's fun!" he said.

"So where are we going," asked Percy.

"Mission Creek High." said Davenport, "I was just there, and the semester starts on Monday, so we're going shopping today for new clothes."

"We're really leaving!" exclaimed Bree.

None of them had left the lab since the day Percy had become bionic. Apparently, he was worried someone would "Blow their cover".

"But there's one condition," said Mr. Davenport, "Be careful about Chase's Commando App."

* * *

Percy, Bree, Adam, and Chase walked into the school. They had just said goodbye to Mr. Davenport, who was practically freaking out.

Percy was so glad that Mr. Davenport was smart enough to brief them about how to behave and act. He could already imagine Chase chuckling creepily at people, Bree embarrassing herself in front of other girls and hugging lunch ladies, Adam ripping off locker doors, and Percy...well he wasn't sure what he would do. But Percy had watched enough High School Dramas with Bree to know that it would have ended with the four of them becoming outcasts.

"Good to see you, Steve," said a loud voice. Percy turned to see a shorter boy getting a wedgie. The two buff boys (Football players? wondered Percy) laughed, high-fived each other then walked away.

"Why didn't you do anything?" asked Percy.

"What?" asked the boy, "Against the bullies?"

Percy nodded.

"I don't know what rock you've been living under, but you don't fight back against the bullies unless you want to get hurt." said the boy.

"Oh, sorry, my siblings and I have been homeschooled our whole lives. I'm Percy Davenport by the way." said Percy.

"Leo Dooley," responded the boy.

Just then the bell rang.

Chase winced and started breathing in and out slowly.

Inwardly, Percy once again thanked Mr. Davenport for teaching Chase to control his super hearing.  
"What's up with your friend?" asked Leo.

"Chase?" asked Percy, "Oh he just has stronger hearing than most people."

"Cool," said Leo, "Hey do you need help finding your classes?"

"Uh yeah." said Percy.

"Oh, but first is breakfast."

Leo led Percy, Adam, Bree, and Chase into the Cafeteria.

"Uh oh," said Leo.

"What?" asked Percy.

"That's Principal Perry." said Leo, pointing to a teacher yelling at a student. "She has the temperament of a junkyard dog stuffed into a really bad pantsuit."

"Hey you," she yelled, suddenly.

Leo stiffened.

"No tongue rings in school." she yelled walking past them.

Leo let out a sigh of relief. "She _really_ hates me."

"Don't try to hide it! I will take a metal detector to your face!" She yelled.

The kid turned and ran.

Two boys were walking near Bree.

She squealed. "This is it, my chance for romance. On TV, the new girl always drops her books and the cute guys with the soulful eyes always picks them up."

She dropped her books. At the last second, the boys turn away and sit down at a table. A teacher walked into the room, then slipped, sending paper flying.

The teacher stood up, and then turned and glared.

"Oops sorry, I'm new." said Bree, sheepishly.

"Wow!" said Leo, "Percy said you were homeschooled, but you guys are crazy! At this rate, you'll be even more of social outcasts than me, and I'm the lowest of the low."

He shook his head. "Okay let me get you up to speed. Your social life i determined by where you sit. We can't sit at..._the cool table_," he said gesturing with his head towards the table. "But we can be cool table adjacent," he said, grinningly.

"FYI," said Bree, "Adam, just sat down at the Cool Table."

The four turned to see Adam holding an orange in front of each eye, bobbing his head around.

"What!" screeched Leo. "Your brother is crazy! He can't sit there. That's where the football players sit with the cheerleaders, and they pride themselves on finding very clever places to stuff your pudding cups."

"Those girls are actually talking to him," said Chase in surprise.

"Chase, no," said Percy.

"And they can't talk about shapes and colors forever," continued Chase, ignoring Percy. "See yah."

He went and sat down.

"No," said Leo, "the football players are gonna turn him into the fifth food group. It's a risky mission. Move in, move in."

"Leo, don't you think that…" started Percy.

"Sh!" hissed Leo.

"Oh hey guys," said Adam, when the three stood in front of the table. "Look these girls just told me, that when the football players get here, I'm getting a free pudding cup.

"Hi," said Leo, looking at one of the girls. He slowly leaned down towards Chase. "Walk away," he hissed.

He smiled at the girl. "How's it going?"

"You're in great danger," he whispered to Chase.

"Um Leo," said Percy, all of a sudden, "I think there here."

The lead football player walked up to Leo and stared him in the face.

"Sorry," said Leo, walking away.

The Leader slammed his hands on the table, then with one hand turned Chase's head.

"Now Trent's mad," whispered Leo.

"No kidding." whispered Percy.

"Hey," said Trent, casually. "That's my seat, get lost before I use you like a napkin." His buddies laughed.

"Chase," said Bree, with a fake smile, "we should probably go."

She turned to the football players, "He's not very absorbent."

Trent picked up the drink on the table, and spilled it. "Oh look _a spill,"_ he emphasized the last part. "I think I'm gonna wipe it up with your face."

"Um, why is your brother's eyes glowing," Leo asked Percy.

"Oh no, his Commando App." said Percy.

"Dude, where at school, put on some underwear!"

Bree hushed him.

Chase suddenly spun around Trent and slammed his face into the table.

"Think again, bubbleneck. I'm gonna rip out your kneecaps and use them as hockey pucks." said Spike.

"What's up with _crazy_?" asked Leo.

"He has a...well an _alter ego_," said Percy.

"And it only happens when he gets insulted," added Bree. "And he was just insulted."

Adam suddenly jumped up, and ran over to Leo, Percy, and Bree. "I don't mean to alarm anyone, but I think Spike's back." he whispered to the three.

Spike suddenly threw Trent into the crowd of football players..

"You have no idea who you're messing with," said Trent. "okay."

"PUDDING CUPS!" he yelled. A football player put one in each hand.

"Ooh, I'll take those," said Spike. He took them and sprayed them all over the football player's faces.

"Oh!" said Trent, in rage. He wiped the pudding off his face, then threw it onto the floor. "You're dead."

Spike roared at them.

Trent stumbled backwards, and the football players tripped over each other running out. "You...You're...You're lucky we have to go to the reading center right now." said Trent before running out.

Everyone in the cafeteria started clapping. Spike nodding arrogantly.

Percy stumbled over. "Chase...I mean Spike, you probably shouldn't have done that."

"Take a seat compadres," said Spike, gesturing towards the Cool Table. "This is our table now."

* * *

"Alright," said Leo, "make way for the Alpha Dogs. Woof, Woof, Woof."

"Don't do that." said Adam.

"Okay." said Leo.

"Wait," said Bree. "If we're the Alpha Dogs, then…" she dropped her books. All the boys around her scrambled to pick them up.

"Ooh, I love this," said Bree.

"Guys don't you think we're taking this too far?" asked Percy.

Somebody walked up and gave a piece of paper to Spike.

"What is this?" growled Spike.

"That's an all access hall pass. You can go anywhere you want with that." exclaimed Leo.

"I can go anywhere I want, already." said Spike dropping quickly bent down, and stuffed the pass into his pocket. "Oh, well it's mine now."

"These are my hall passes," he said, flexing his muscles.

"This is gross." said Percy.

"If he starts oiling up," said Leo, "I'm out."

"Commando App disengaged." said a familiar voice.

"Oh no." said Percy.

"Guys, why was I in Commando Mode?" asked Chase.

"Mode? I thought it was an alter ego." said Leo.

"Guys you were supposed to watch out for me." said Chase.

"Oh we watched the whole thing." said Leo, "You manhandled the Quarterback, and Pudding Popped the whole Defensive Line."

"What!" exclaimed Chase. "Oh great, this is so going to come back and haunt my Supreme Court nomination."

"You know what Spike would say to that?" asked Bree. "Nothing. He'd rip out your ribcage and play it like a xylophone."

"Yeah, I like him." said Adam, "he's like a…"

"Okay," said Percy, "that's enough, Chase has been looking forward for school his whole life...though don't ask me why, it's boring!"

"Percy!" exclaimed Chase.

"And we've been using him." continued Percy.

"Wow, now I feel really bad," said Leo.

"Me too." said Bree.

"Me four," said Adam.

Everyone turned to him.

"What?"

* * *

The five were in the Cafeteria sitting with the cheerleaders at the Cool Table.

"Oh look there's Trent." said Chase.

Trent sat down at a table, and everything started sliding.

"I better go apologize." said Chase.

"Whoa, slow it up, Buttercup," said Bree.

"Mail him a greeting card, it's so much more personal." said Leo.

"Guys," warned Percy.

"Fine," said Leo and Bree.

Chase stood up, and started walking over.

"Hey, new kid," a voice rang over the cafeteria. "Come here."

"We're doomed," muttered Leo.

"Do you know what happens when my football players get humiliated?" asked Principal Perry.

Chase shook his head nervously.

"No, you don't!" Perry exclaimed, "because my football players don't get humiliated."

"They look humiliated to me," said Adam.

The trash guy pulled the trash out of the trash can, and it hit all of the players, one by one.

Chase stared at Adam angrily.

"Now Principal Perry," said Percy, "I'm sure that this is all a big misunderstanding."

"Don't try sweet talking me, boy." she scowled, "I've been principal for many years, I know every trick in the book."

"Yikes," muttered Percy.

"And You," she yelled at Chase, "I know what team spirit is all about, because I was the jammer on the North Pacific Roller Derby Championship Team." She nodded haughtily.

"Quite an accomplishment," said Chase, nervously, unsure of where this was going.

"Don't mock me squash-face. My career ended when a trash talker like you got inside my head, and I wiped. One zebra called it the worst single-body-collision, she'd ever seen." said Perry.

"I'd crash too if I saw a talking zebra." chuckled Chase.

"It's a referee you desk donkee." said Perry, "Trent told me what happened at breakfast. You will not undermine the morality of my team. Evacuate this table...**NOW!**"

Chase growled. "Watch who you're talking to, sports bra."

"Huh, I think Spike's back." said Adam.

"No, duh." said Percy.

"I bet you panicked, threw yourself of the track and blamed it on the other team for your weakness." said Spike.

Everyone in the cafeteria went 'ooh!'

"I had to quit because of that accident," Perry looked around the cafeteria nervously.

"Quit, or move out of the state in shame." said Spike.

Everyone went 'ooh' again.

"He doesn't know," she practically growled. "He wasn't there." Her face was turning red, and she was getting louder.

"Why don't you hop in your economy car and toodle on home to your six cats and your online bingo tournaments." said Spike.

"Joke's on you, I have five cats." She sounded hysterical now, as if she was about to cry.

"Spike," said Percy. "That's enough."

"Oh yeah," he said, "as if you can stop me."

"I can, with this," said Percy. He held up a small device.

"No!" exclaimed Spike.

"Yes," grinned Percy.

Spike lunged forward at Percy. Percy merely stepped out of the way, and plugged it into Chase's neck. Chase crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

"You can have the table," said Percy. "I'm taking my brother home."

* * *

"I am very disappointed in you." said Davenport. "I knew you guys would abuse Spike."

"Well you didn't trust us," said Bree.

"And I was right!" he explained. He sighed. "I gave Percy the Spike Wiper because, besides Chase, he' the most responsible."

"The Spike Wiper?" asked Bree. "Seriously?"

"Do you really want to poke the bear?" asked Davenport.

"Never mind." said Bree.

"I'll give you guys one more shot, but you guys are not allowed to use your bionics anymore, got it?" said Davenport.

"Got it," said Adam, Bree, Chase, and Percy.

"And Percy has remote access to the Spike Wiper, and it will be deactivated unless Percy unlocks it. Got it?" asked Davenport, again.

"Got it," said the Lab Rats.

"Fine, go do your homework. There's school tomorrow."

* * *

**AN: So have you ever spent a week working on something, say the next chapter of your fanfiction. Then the day you are about to post it, you realize that you didn't save it. Well, apparently I have too.**

**Anyways, this chapter wasn't as good as the first version because I didn't feel like doing the whole football scene all over again, so I made a crappy ending. Oh well, whatever.**

**~TheHeroesUnited**


End file.
